ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:An Errand Out of Nowhere
Objectives Help Eggling acquire 3 Basilic Clams. Summary Eggling: "Hey, you. Come this way. Have you really thrown it to the Sous Chef because I told you so?" :''' "I had only done what you told me to do." '''Eggling: "Ha! How could you? You do everything I say, really? What a dimwit! Do you wear a beard for fashion, you moron? Do you know what kind of trouble I got into because of you? I was scolded because of you! Cut it out. Well, since you seem sorry, I'll forgive you if you bring a Basilic Clam. I am quite a generous man." :''' "Why should I?" '''Eggling: "Do you really want to sign yourself up for the worst voyage of your life?" :''' "...What is a Basilic Clam?" '''Eggling: "No one knows what it is, however, all sailors have it. You should really stop asking. Go get it now. I'll give you 10 seconds." :''' "Everyone should know where to get it in order to carry it, so where can I get it?" '''Eggling: "When you leave the village, there is a cave at the right end of the field in which unpleasant snakes called the Basilisks live. You can get it from them." :''' "Since I'm on my way there, I'll get some for you if I can. However, my mission comes first. You don't expect me to process it before the mission the captain has assigned me, do you?" '''Eggling: "Well... I don't mean... Hum... Well, 10 seconds have passed. Bring me 3 Basilic Clams, no less. Bring them without anyone knowing. I will make you regret it if you tell anyone." Notes *You will begin the dialogue for this quest as soon as you exit the Con-Chilina. You can't really avoid it. *Basilic Clams are automatically added to your inventory when killing Basilisks. *Even though the quest only asks for 3 clams, if you have more than 3 clams, Eggling will take them all. *Once you turn in the quest, you'll be immediately teleported into the Con-Chilina. This is unavoidable. Rewards *450 Base EXP *450 Job EXP *10 Delicious Anchovy Completion Eggling: "Whoa, the punk that never dies returns." :''' "You wanted me dead?" '''Eggling: "No. Don't you know? It's a lyric from this latest hit. Oh please, don't act like you're from some rural town. What would they think of us all? Anyways, what about the thing you're supposed to bring? Do you have it?" :''' "Here they are. The Basilic Clams." '''Eggling: "Ha, you're pretty good. How about retiring from adventures and becoming an apprentice of mine. I'll be nice." :''' "I have to say no. I don't want to spend an eternity as a sailor boy." '''Eggling: "What? What did you say? A sailor boy? Hey! I'm not just a sailor boy, but an invaluable asset who takes care of miscellaneous businesses of Con-Chilina! This ship cannot sail without me!" :''' "Oh, I see. Please excuse me." '''Eggling: "You almost got me mad." :''' "Oh, I see. I am sorry." '''Eggling: "Well, thanks anyway. I didn't really expect you to bring it for me. I have nothing else to offer you. Since there is a dangerous world out there, take this." :''' "Anchovy?" '''Eggling: "You know, the anchovy from Lasagna is the best. You cannot buy this with money out there. Take it when I offer it to you. And give me all the Basilic Clams you have." :''' "Oh, I see. Thank you." '''Eggling: "Get in there." External Links *Divine Pride An Errand Out of Nowhere